Problem: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $3\dfrac{5}{6}-2\dfrac{6}{14} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {3} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {2} - {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {3} - {2} + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=1 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{6}{14}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 1 + {\dfrac{5}{6}} - {\dfrac{3}{7}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{35}{42}-\dfrac{18}{42}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 1+\dfrac{17}{42}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 1\dfrac{17}{42}$